Unión
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida que muchos deben recorrer y los Loud no son la excepción, pues tarde o temprano también deberán recorrerlo.


**Bienvenidos todos a una nueva historia o mejor dicho un one-shot, aquí se trata un tema o mejor dicho un evento que tarde o temprano vivirán los Loud y es el de dejar el hogar, pero no es uno en el que veremos a uno de estos dejar la casa, sino de otra cosa que espero les agrade.**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a muchas personas y al final sabrán quienes son.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino**

 **Unión**

La tarde era como cualquier otra de viernes en la casa Loud, una en la que las hermanas Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn y su único hermano Lincoln se encontraban en el cuarto de las dos mayores hablando desde cómo les había ido esa semana hasta de diversas cosas que a cada uno le resultaban interesantes de contar, entre ellas estaban los planes a futuro que la mayor Lori Loud de diecisiete años no había dejado de mencionar desde ya hacia un buen tiempo.

\- Créanme chicos, literalmente ir a la universidad junto a mi Bubu osito va a ser la mejor experiencia de mi vida, no solo llevaremos las mismas clases, sino que tendremos los mismos horarios – dijo Lori quien se encontraba abrazando el folleto que su novio Roberto Santiago o Bobby como le decían los amigos le había enviado por correo.

Hacia un tiempo estos por asares de la vida o mejor dicho por motivos familiares se habían tenido que separar, cuando este se había ido con su madre y su hermana menor a otro estado en el cual este viviría en el edificio junto al resto de su familia. Si bien al inicio esta noticia no le gusto para nada incluso trato de impedir que este se marchara por diversos medios termino acepando la partida de este, pues solo estarían lejos por un año, para después ir juntos a la universidad en la cual el tío de su novio era profesor. Con esos argumentos no era difícil aceptar.

\- Vaya hermana, se ve que lo tienes todo planificado – dijo Luna, la guitarrista de la familia de quince años en todo irónico pues ya se había cansado de oír lo mismo toda la semana.

\- Sí, literalmente no puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento.

\- Sabes, yo también planeo irme de aquí en algún momento – dijo Leni la modista de dieciséis años.

\- ¿Con quién? – pregunto Luna.

\- Eso es lo de menos, yo quiero ir a una escuela de modas en alguna de las grandes ciudades, sé que no puedo ir a una universidad como Lori porque…ya saben no soy muy buena en la escuela y en muchas otras cosas – dijo Leni haciendo referencia a sus bajas notas en la escuela, las cuales apenas si le alcanzaban para pasar.

\- No digas eso, eres una gran chica, puedes ir a donde tú quieres – le dijo Lynn la deportista de trece años.

\- Sí. Literalmente podrías ir a la misma universidad que yo, podríamos ser compañeras de cuarto – dijo Lori.

\- Gracias, pero eso no es lo mío, no podría estar todo el día detrás de libros y de cálculos y esas cosas.

Luego de que Leni contara cuál era su plan de vida, fue turno de Luna de contar que era lo que quería hacer.

\- Yo, aunque no quiera dejar esta casa igual quiero irme, no a un sitio donde me enseñen a tocar música. La música no se enseña ¡Se vive! – dijo levantando su guitarra – yo me voy a ir a ser famosa, formare mi propia banda de rock y recorreré el mundo tocado las mejores canciones de la historia. Y si eso no funciona bueno, siempre puedo pasar al mundo de la computación. Aunque no pienso recurrir a lo segundo porque no pienso fallar en lo primero.

\- ¿Y tú Luan, tienes algún plan para dentro de unos años? – pregunto Lynn.

La comediante se encontraba insegura en ese momento, rara vez pensaba en el futuro viviendo al igual que Luna el día a día haciendo reír a la gente tanto en sus shows infantiles como en su canal en internet que tenía una cantidad de suscriptores que iba en aumento y pronto le daría su primera placa.

\- La verdad es que para mí todavía es muy temprano para pensar en algo como eso, faltan muchos años para salir de la escuela por lo que hasta que eso ocurra ya tendré un plan – dijo la comediante de la familia de catorce años

\- ¿Pero literalmente debes de tener un sueño que quieras cumplir? – pregunto Lori.

\- Quiero hacer reír a la gente y llenar auditorios de gente que quiera pasar un gran momento viéndome contar chistes.

\- ¿Qué culpa tiene la gente para pagar por esa tortura? – dijo Lori en voz baja a Leni.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Lori? – pregunto Luan.

\- No, nada. Imaginaba que ibas a pensar en tener un sueño así.

\- Sí, así que lo más probable es que tenga que recorrer el mundo de la misma forma en que sueña Luna con hacerlo.

\- ¡Eso es genial hermana! – dijo La rockera emocionada.

\- Yo ya sé que voy a hacer desde hace mucho, seré la mejor deportista de todas y voy a ganar en todos los deportes de las olimpiadas – dijo Lynn mientras arrojaba una pelota contra la pared y a tomaba de vuelta.

Con Lynn la cosa era obvia, no había otro lugar en donde ponerla, aunque sus padres en una ocasión la colocaron en un centro de estudios para hacer que suba más en cuanto a lo académico y si bien cumplió con ello se podría decir que lo hacía sin animo y de forma totalmente apática.

\- Lynn, literalmente no puedes estar en todas las disciplinas de las olimpiadas – dijo Lori.

\- Claro que puedo, y van a tener que agrandar la repisa de trofeos.

\- Déjenla soñar chicas, déjenla soñar – dijo Luna.

\- Saben chicas, yo quiero ser un dibujante de historietas – dijo Lincoln el niño de once años de cabello blanco y conocido por todos como el hombre del plan.

\- Qué novedad – dijo Lynn.

\- Lo mismo decimos contigo – le respondió Lincoln.

\- Qué lindo, adoro los libros de colorear de Linky – dijo Leni.

\- Gracias Leni, cuando cumpla dieciocho me iré a una gran academia de arte y luego podre trabajar haciendo los nuevos números de Ace Sabby junto con Clyde, incluso podre agregarlas a ustedes en ellos.

Clyde era su mejor amigo y junto con él había hecho una historieta a mano de Ace Sabby, su personaje de ficción favorito en el cual se colocó él, su amigo y sus hermanas como superhéroes, incluso gracias a ese trabajo es que había conseguido su primer premio de toda su vida.

\- Eso suena bien hermano – dijo Luna.

\- Y si no puedo llegar ahí, entonces me podre ir a trabajar a C.C Comics – dijo Lincoln, haciendo referencia a una editorial que hacia historietas combinaba elementos medievales y mitológicos con elementos propios de la ciencia ficción.

\- Pensé que mamá te había prohibido leer ese tipo de historietas – dijo Lori.

\- Sí. Recuerdas como se puso papá luego de ver ese número que te compraste – dijo Luan.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.

Aquel numero si bien ya tenia un par de años, mostraba una batalla en la cual los héroes enfrentaban a una gran cantidad de enemigos repartiendo golpes de espada y otras armas, aquello impresiono a Lincoln por el detalle y el argumento de la historia, pero su padre no lo tomo muy bien al ver esas imágenes y termino asustado por todas esas escenas prohibiéndole leer esas historietas hasta que cumpliera los quince años.

\- Lo bueno de todo es que en internet uno encuentra todos los números que uno quiera así no tengo que gastar en dinero.

\- ¿Si sabes qué esa editorial esta en Nueva Orleans, cierto?

\- Si, lo sé.

\- Lo ven chicos, literalmente todos tenemos metas que cumplir y sueños que nos llevaran lejos, como a mí que no solo podre estar con mi Bubu Osito, sino que una vez salga de la universidad lista para ser una gran empresaria me casare con él y seremos muy felices – dijo Lori quien demostraba tener altas aspiraciones – solo unos meses más y estaré lista para partir al mundo.

\- Lástima que ya no te podremos ver cuando eso pase – dijo Leni,

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto esta como si hubiera notado un detalle que no hubiera notado.

\- Porque te vas a ir de casa ¿No es así? – dijo Lynn.

\- Es verdad – dijo Lincoln – si quieres estar con él vas a tener que ir de casa y ya no vamos a poder verte.

\- Y de once pasaremos a diez – dijo Luan.

\- Y luego nueve, ocho, siete… y así hasta que Lily se vaya de la casa – dijo Lincoln.

Lo que decía Lincoln era cierto, las edades que separaban a sus diez hermanas no eran muy amplias por lo que un año tras otro vería irse a sus hermanas a sus respectivas universidades o a donde sea que soñaran con ir, después de que a él le tocara irse le llegaría tarde o temprano el turno a sus hermanas Lucy la poeta, las gemelas Lana y Lola, la científica Lisa que ya en varias oportunidades había sido invitada a vivir fuera de casa por parte de varios laboratorios que querían tener su talento más de cerca y finalmente Lily quien si bien era una bebé ahora con el tiempo crecería y tendría un camino que recorrer.

Esas palabras causaron un escalofrió en Lori y en el resto de sus hermanas, ella quería irse con su novio, realmente lo amaba, pero amaba más a su familia y en todo ese tiempo no se había acordado que para estar con él, tendría que dejar atrás toda esa vida y comenzar una nueva de forma obligatoria pues su destino la esperaba fuera de Royal Woods.

\- Entonces en unos meses, se terminara el cine en familia – dijo Luna.

\- Las cenas entre los once – dijo Luan.

\- Los planes para conseguir lo que queremos – dijo Lincoln.

\- Ni veremos crecer a las menores – dijo Leni

De lejos eso era lo que más afectaba a todos ellos, la imagen de sus hermanas menores, Lucy tenía ocho, las gemelas seis, Lisa tenía cuatro y Lily apenas si pasaba el primer año de vida. Todas estas tenían todavía mucho tiempo para crecer y lo que menos iban a poder hacer iba a ser eso.

Era verdad que volverían en vacaciones, pero aquello seria solo un resumen de todas esas cosas que podrían hacer en el tiempo en que no estuvieran en casa.

\- Saben chicos, esto de salir de casa ya no suena también – dijo Luan.

\- Es cierto sis, podría tocar en un gran concierto con millones de espectadores, pero de que me va a servir si ninguno de ustedes va a estar en ese momento.

\- Ni yo si no están conmigo cuando gane una medalla de oro – dijo Lynn.

\- Literalmente, desearía que todo fuera al revés, que Bobby vinera aquí y poder quedarme con ustedes – dijo soltando algunas lágrimas.

\- Yo no quiero abandonar a Lily ni a nuestros padres – dijo Leni – de verdad desearía quedarme aquí para siempre.

\- Pero yo no quiero que se queden para siempre – dijo su madre desde la puerta.

\- Mamá ¿Hace cuánto que estas ahí? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Desde que empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Entonces escuchaste todo? – pregunto Luan.

\- Si, y chicos yo los quiero pero por más que me gustaría tenerlos a mi lado para siempre, nuestra familia no es una que debe de estar en un solo lugar. Desde que nacieron y los vi por primera vez supe que tenían grandes talentos, y me niego a privar al mundo de ellos.

\- Pero mamá, no queremos irnos, no queremos marcharnos – dijo Lori.

\- No digan eso. Todos sabemos que este lugar se ha quedado pequeño para ustedes y su padre y yo lo hemos sabido siempre – dijo acercándose a los seis – los voy a ver irse una y otra y otra vez, van a decirme adiós once veces pero volverán tarde o temprano lo harán y esta dejara de ser una familia de separaciones y se convertirá en una familia de reencuentros.

\- ¿No importa si nos perdemos de mucho? – pregunto Leni.

\- Se perderán de varias cosas en casa, pero serán más las que encuentren en su camino y que traerán con ustedes.

Lo único que atinaron a hacer en ese momento, fue abrasarse entre ellos.

Quizás tarde o temprano la vida los llevaría a diversos puntos del mundo, quizás tendrían momentos buenos y malos, pero siempre y pese a las distancias tendrían una gran familia que los apoyaría a la distancia y que estaría esperando el momento de volverse a encontrar.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina esta historia, saben esta serie en caso termine un día terminara con nuestra querida rubia amante de las llamadas por celular partiendo de casa para vivir su propia vida y eso para mí va a ser un gran final.**

 **Quiero dedicar este fic a varias personas que son las que siempre han estado conmigo.**

 **A mi familia que siempre me ha acompañado, desde mis padres hasta a mis hermanos.**

 **A mi propia familia Loud, mi gran familia disfuncional y ruidosa, mi querida promo 2009,** **estoy feliz desde hace casi veinte años de conocerlos y de haber pasado miles de experiencias que no podría escribir porque no hay libro lo suficientemente grande para eso. Sé que no nos vemos mucho pero todos nuestros reencuentros valen millones para mí.**

 **A la gente del café, chicos leerlos y pasar el rato con ustedes es la mejor parte del día, no sé cómo hacen para subirle el ánimo a uno pero lo consiguen. Les aseguro que nos reuniremos tarde o temprano y la pasaremos increíble.**

 **A la mejor arqueóloga del mundo, espero que cumplas todos tus proyectos y salgas adelante con todas tus metas cumplidas.**

 **Tampoco me olvido de mis lectores, sin ellos no tendría sentido el escribir estas historias.**

 **Sin todos ustedes no podría seguir adelante.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por estar conmigo en este fics, no soy muy bueno en estos temas pero espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
